A variety of electronic devices, including, for example, personal computers and smart telephones, can have the capability to interact with online auction services. Some such devices can interact with online auction services to place and review bids by way of a conventional web browser. Some devices can also interact with online auction services by way of other applications running on those devices. The variability in interactions with online auction services can complicate the collection of data concerning the use of online auction services.